Still Believing
by Neshvidha
Summary: Jamie Bennett mungkin memang bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Tapi berapa banyak pun musim dingin yang sudah dilewatinya, masih ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Ia masih tetap mempercayai keberadaan Jack Frost. Post-RotG. No Slash. One-shot. Mild-OOCness.


**Author: **autumn-reflection  
**Summary:** Jamie Bennett mungkin memang bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Tapi berapa banyak pun musim dingin yang sudah dilewatinya, masih ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Ia masih tetap mempercayai keberadaan Jack Frost. Post-RotG. No Slash. One-shot. Mild-OOCness.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

«»

**Still Believing**

A Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction

«»

Matanya menyiratkan kegembiraan mengamati beberapa anak-anak yang tengah bermain di lapangan kecil dari teras rumahnya. Mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat walau udara musim dingin sedikit membuat tubuh menggigil; melemparkan bola-bola salju berwarna putih sembari bersembunyi di balik batang pohon besar atau mobil-mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia sempat tertawa melihat bagaimana seorang anak terduduk di atas salju yang dingin karena tergelincir. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian di masa kecilnya.

Dan kejadian itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

Saat ini, Jamie Bennett bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang terobsesi bertemu dengan Kelinci Paskah atau anak yang menyembunyikan senter di bawah bantalnya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Peri Gigi. Sekarang, ia adalah seorang laki-laki—sekaligus seorang ayah dari anak perempuannya.

Ia adalah orang dewasa.

Setidaknya itulah hidup yang dijalaninya.

Jamie sungguh tidak menyangka jika waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat seperti satu kali kedipan mata. Ia yang dulunya hanya seorang anak kecil dan lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya kini tanpa sadar sudah menjadi orang dewasa yang mempunyai banyak tanggung jawab bukan hanya terhadap dirinya sendiri tapi kepada keluarganya.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama ia tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki, tapi Jamie masih ingat dengan jelas setiap kenangan-kenangan yang dianggapnya. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di halaman sekolahnya. Ingat bagaimana ekspresi senang yang diperlihatkan ibunya saat hari kelulusannya dari bangku kuliah. Jamie juga ingat apa yang terjadi di hari pernikahannya dengan salah satu gadis yang dikencaninya dan hari di saat ia menjadi seorang ayah.

Dan di antara semua ingatan-ingatan yang mulai terkubur oleh ingatan baru di setiap lembar kehidupannya, Jamie tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan saat di mana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan para Penjaga—terutama seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang seputih salju.

Jamie mungkin memang bukan lagi seorang anak-anak, tapi bukan berarti ia akan dengan mudah melupakan keberadaan para Penjaga. Ia memang tidak lagi mendapatkan hadiah Natal dari North, tapi setiap Natal tiba, Jamie masih bisa mendengar suara nyaring dan merdu dari lonceng di kereta luncur Santa Claus di antara keheningan malam. Ia juga masih suka berburu telur yang disembunyikan Bunnymund setiap hari Paskah.

Tapi di antara semua Penjaga, sang pemuda musim dingin itu menjadi satu-satunya Penjaga yang sering menemuinya.

Jack Frost selalu mengunjungi Jamie di setiap kesempatan, mengajaknya bermain bola salju ketika musim dingin tiba atau hanya menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan berbicara mengenai apa yang terjadi. Jamie tetap menyukai semua itu. Baginya itu adalah bukti bahwa Jack Frost dan Penjaga yang lain bukan hanya sekadar mimpi karena di antara semua teman-teman yang dikenalnya, hanya dirinya yang masih mempercayai keberadaan mereka.

Berlalunya waktu membuat teman-temannya di masa kecil mulai melupakan mereka. Satu per satu dari mereka perlahan mulai melupakan keberadaan para Penjaga dan sibuk dengan rutinitas mereka hingga pada akhirnya, Jamie menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah mulai berubah dengan sangat cepat. Cupcake pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka sudah bukan lagi anak-anak. Perhatian para Penjaga hanya akan tertuju pada anak-anak dibandingkan dengan orang dewasa seperti mereka. Mereka bukan lagi anak-anak. Mereka sudah dewasa dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan apa yang ada di masa depan dan tidak terfokus dengan sesuatu di masa lalu.

Tapi apa menjadi orang dewasa harus membuatnya melupakan kenangan menyenangkan di masa lalu? Baginya, hal-hal menyenangkan dalam ingatan itu tidak bisa dilupakan dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Dada!"

Senyum di wajah Jack perlahan merekah melihat seorang anak perempuan berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya; sesekali terjatuh karena kedua kaki yang belum stabil menopang berat tubuh. Jamie merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika anak perempuan itu dan mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Tawa senang segera meluncur dari bibir anak perempuan itu. Jamie ikut tertawa mendapati sebuah ciuman basah mendarat di pipinya.

"Dia sepertinya tumbuh dengan cepat."

Mendengar suara yang begitu dikenal membuat tubuh Jamie sedikit tersentak. Kepalanya berputar dengan cepat ke arah asal suara. Sama seperti reaksinya selama ini, Jamie menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya melihat sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di atas sebuah tongkat dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Helaian rambut seputih salju itu bergerak pelan karena angin yang berhembus.

Sosok itu tidak pernah berubah walau lebih dari dua puluh musim dingin berlalu dalam hidupnya.

"Jack!" Jamie berseru, menurunkan anak perempuannya dan mendudukkan di atas kedua pahanya. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat. Sampai saat ini Jamie tidak bisa menyembunyikan decak kagum setiap kali Jack Frost bergerak dengan lincah di udara dan melambaikan tongkatnya untuk memanggil angin serta butiran-butiran salju turun dari langit. Dengan tanpa suara, Jack mendarat mulus di pagar teras rumah; melemparkan senyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Dada! Up! Up! Lagi!"

Jamie mengalihkan perhatian kepada anak perempuannya yang mengulurkan tangan mungil hendak menggapai wajahnya. Ia membiarkan sepasang tangan mungil itu bermain dengan helaian rambut serta pipinya. Kedua matanya mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berambut putih di depannya. Senyum di wajah itu melembut.

"Aku jarang sekali melihatmu," Jamie berkata di antara tawa pelan karena anak perempuannya kini meremas rambutnya. "Sibuk menjaga anak-anak, Jack?"

"Apalagi yang kulakukan selain hal itu? Memberi keajaiban dan harapan sudah menjadi tugasku," sang Penjaga berujar. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke udara; menciptakan semilir angin lembut di sekelilingnya. "Tampaknya kau juga sibuk dengan hidupmu, Jamie."

Jamie menganggukkan kepala. "Yeah. Bagaimanapun juga, aku yang sekarang tidak hanya harus mengurus diri sendiri." Ia menepuk puncak kepala anak perempuannya pelan. "Anak ini seperti monster kecil. Tidak bisa membiarkanku sedikit bernapas lega."

"Tapi setidaknya kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, Jamie. Menikah dan mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Kau tidak harus terjebak pada tubuh yang sama selamanya. Bukannya aku tidak suka menjadi Penjaga, kurasa."

Jamie tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa terhadap kata-kata pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau senang atas apa yang didengarnya. Walau waktu berlalu, sosok Jack Frost tidak pernah berubah. Jack tetap berwujud seperti seorang pemuda berambut seputih salju dengan tongkat ajaibnya. Jamie terkadang membayangkan bagaimana jika ia tetap menjadi anak-anak dan bersenang-senang tanpa perlu memikirkan urusan rumit. Ia bahkan pernah bergurau mengenai bagaimana jika mereka tetap menjadi anak-anak selamanya kepada Sophie. Adik perempuannya melayangkan tatapan aneh sebelum mengatakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Itulah hidup, Jack," Jamie pada akhirnya berkata mendapat anggukan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Yeah. Dan inilah hidupku," timpal Jack sambil tertawa. "_Come_ _on_, Jamie, bagaimana jika bermain sebentar? Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang keren kepadamu."

Jamie tidak bisa menolak tawaran Jack ketika pemuda itu mengayunkan tangan dan membuat udara dingin berhembus. Ia mengeratkan syal yang membelit leher anak perempuannya agar tidak kedinginan, menuruni anak tangga dan berlari mengejar Jack yang terbang di atasnya. Jamie mendengar anak perempuannya berteriak senang saat butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun; merentangkan tangan untuk menggapai butiran salju yang turun sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidah. Tidak jauh darinya, Jamie mendengar beberapa anak tertawa sambil melemparkan bola-bola salju.

"Apa kau akan datang lagi?" Jamie tidak menyembunyikan nada pengharapan di suaranya setelah puas melihat Jack melakukan keajaiban dengan tongkat ajaibnya. Di pangkuannya, anak perempuannya tidak berhenti menguap lebar. Tangan mungil itu mengusap kelopak mata yang terasa berat. Jamie tahu sudah saatnya mereka untuk kembali ke rumah dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti menghilang.

Dengan ragu, ia menatap pemuda tidak jauh darinya. Melihat sudut bibir Jack yang terangkat sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jack akan kembali menemuinya.

"Jamie, _honey_!"

Ia mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggilnya dari arah teras rumah. Jamie melambaikan tangannya yang bebas dan bergegas berjalan menuju sebuah rumah mungil bercat biru. Sempat memberikan lambaian tangan kepada Jack begitu ia tidak lagi memangku tubuh anak perempuannya. Jack membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kaulambaikan, _honey_?" wanita di sampingnya berkata; terlihat bingung.

"Err, Jack Frost?"

Kening wanita itu berkerut. "Lagi?"

Jamie hanya mengedikkan bahu. Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat, tapi baginya, ada satu hal yang tidak akan berubah.

Jack Frost akan tetap menemuinya jika ia masih mempercayai keberadaan pemuda itu.

**The end**

* * *

Review, kritik atau saran untuk fanfic ini akan sangat dihargai ;)

**~Nesh**


End file.
